Clinical and necropsy observations are described in 2 patients who died 11 and 13 years, respectively, after implantation of Hufnagel prostheses (the first ever used successfully in humans to treat cardiac valve disease) in the descending thoracic aorta. Despite the long implantation periods, there was no evidence of prosthetic degeneration or thrombosis or intravascular hemolysis.